In prior art switching board housing, which is made of plastic, parts made of sheet trimming are snapped together with rivet pins provided on the housing's side wall. These sheet trimming parts support a nut through which a spindle is threaded. With the help of the threaded spindle, which extends diagonally to the plane of the switching board, the housing can be affixed during assembly from the backside of the switching board in the switching board cutout slot.
A disadvantage of the known housing lies with the fact that attachment with the aid of lateral metal pegs has been proven to be too expensive.
Moreover, a further disadvantage exists in the fact that this type of housing is not suitable when insertion of the housing into the switching board takes place from the front side.